


Stretchmarks

by Nerd_Cake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, ashton irwin - Fandom, calum hood - Fandom, luke hemmings - Fandom, michael clifford - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Cake/pseuds/Nerd_Cake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your favorite band member is your best friend, and you're super insecure about your body, but they show you just how beautiful you really are to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretchmarks

Michael:  
You've been poking at your noodles with chopsticks for almost five minutes before you feel a presence in your booth, the seat across from you. "Took you long enough." you say, your (e/c) eyes looking up only to find the boy sitting across from you was NOT your best friend Michael. "Uhm..." The boy raises his hands. "Before you tell me to piss off, can I tell You something?"

You wait for the boy to go on, and he does. "You're a beautiful girl. And my friend over there-" he points to a blonde boy sitting in a booth across the room "-has become quite fancy of you in the past ten minutes, so could I get your number for him?"

"Is this some kind of joke?" you ask sounding hurt. "What's going on?" Michael asks finally out of the restroom in the nick of time. "Oh...I didn't realize you two were dating." You ignore the statement and stand from your seat. "Ready to go?" you ask.

Michael is by your side in an instant. "Yeah," he says still giving the guy who stole his seat the stink-eye, "lets get out of here." You feel better once Michael's arm is around your shoulders, and you leave the restaurant together.

"What did that guy say to you? Do I need to go back and kick his ass?" Michael asks as you climb into his car. You sigh shaking your head and turning up his radio. He was playing his Iron Maiden CD, and you didn't even mind this time.

By the time you pulled into Michael's driveway he'd asked about a hundred times what was wrong with you, and he didn't let up, not even when you fell face-first onto his bed and groaned at him.

"Seriously, (y/n), what the fuck did he say to get you all-" You cut him off, finally getting him to shut up. "He called me pretty, okay? It was fucking humiliating!" Michael was quiet for a while. "How is getting a compliment humiliating?"

"Because, obviously he was lying!" you say, Michael getting on your nerves until the very last was left. "But you are pretty...how is that a lie?" Michael asked sitting down. You frown at him. "I am not fucking pretty. I have thunder-thighs and a hideous face. I'm awful. I'm fat-"

"Shut the hell up. You're not." Michael said seemingly annoyed. "I am!" you say seriously. Moisture is collecting in your eyes, and you can't look at Michael's sympathetic expression anymore.

"You're beautiful, (y/n/n)..." Michael says, voice quiet trying to be serious. //(y/n/n) stands for your nick name BTW//

"I'm not." You croak. "I'm fat, and I have stretch marks... No one wants to see that when...well ya know." you say shaking your head. Michael is staring at you. "I do." he says. "You're just saying that." you mutter.

Michael takes your hands in his making you look at him. "I do. I would." he says. "I'd never lie to you (y/n)."

You stare back at him not knowing what to say to that. Michael was saying things that made no sense to you. He was your best friend, what did he mean. "I'd kiss every mark, and I'd finger you and never stop telling you how pretty you are until you believed me. You're fucking gorgeous, and you have such a nice ass, and rack, and your face is prefect because you have a cute button nose, and your smile-fuck..."

"Mike..." you trail off. What are you supposed to do with this new information? Michael leans closer and gently kisses the corner of your mouth, your cheek, your chin, and down your neck.

"You're fucking gorgeous." he says again, and you're beginning to believe it. "M-Mike..." you whisper, but it isn't meant to be turned into anything else. His name was a sentence in itself, and it meant you wanted him to do all of the things he'd said he was going to do.

Michael pulls your shirt over your head and kisses down you bare chest. "So pretty, so fucking lovely, my (y/n/n)."

"Mikey..." you breathe, running you hands through his hair and biting your lips as he pushes you back on his bed. A place where you used to cuddle and sleep over now a place where Michael would kiss you naked and finger you, and tell you how sexy you are.

"I love you. You're so beautiful (y/n), please believe me." Michael whispers kissing down your tummy and finding stretch marks on your love handles and kissing them, sometime's licking and sucking at them with his teeth gently nipping. 

You want to tell him that you believe him, but everything that he's doing feels too good. He unbuttons your jeans and you let him slip them off willingly. No matter how much you may have denied it before to other people, you had always pictured being more than friends with Michael. Kissing and going on dates and even fucking.

God if your younger self could see you now.

"Fuck...you're so perfect. So pretty." Michael moaned after sliding off your underwear. It was a little strange to be naked in front of Michael for the first time since you were six and took your last bath together.

But it felt somewhat /right/ too. Felt like it was meant to be that way. Michael was the only one to ever see you naked, and it was good. It was /okay/. He spread your legs and you bit your lip in anticipation as he kissed the stretch marks hidden behind your knee and all the way up your thigh, and just when you thought he was going to do what you wanted him most he started on your opposite leg.

You moan in frustration and he smirks against your skin. "Who wouldn't want you (y/n)? Who wouldn't want someone so sexy? Baby, you're fucking perfect, let me tell ya." Michael mumbled, hot breath fanning your heat.

You whimper. "Mikey..." you whine, and he moans softly. "Fucking love the sound of your voice." he says before lapping his tongue around your most favorite spot. You gasp, a soft moan escaping your lips.

"Mm, so pretty." Michael mumbles collecting the moisture building with his two fingers and gently nudging one in. You're about to squirm in discomfort, but his tongue flattens against your clit and it's just enough pleasure to overpower the feeling of his finger slipping in.

"Such a good girl, so beautiful." Michael whispers kissing your pearl and lapping it with his tongue again. Keening sounds are spilling from your mouth uncontrollably, and you need something to hold onto. Michael's hair is perfect.

As Michael's finger slides in and back out again he distracts you with his tongue. "Uh...Mikey, that feels so..." Michael sighs, hot breath sending chills up your spine. Your back arches and Michael slides a second finger in, curling them.

You come undone screaming his name as he praises you with how beautiful you look and how happy you've made him.

Calum:  
You toss your phone to the side carelessly and groan. "Boys are stupid." you mutter.

"Ouch." Calum speaks up from the end of his bed, guitar in his hands as he plucks at the strings. "Sorry...not all boys." Calum smiles cutely. "Thank you." he says. You sigh frown deepening, no matter how adorable your best friend is.

"You okay?" Calum asks putting his guitar aside and taking your feet into his lap massaging your heals. You close your eyes at the feeling. If only all boys were like Calum. "That's the third time this week that someone has posted shit about a relationship."

"So?" Calum asked shrugging. Your frown deepens. "Well, I want that. Cuddles and kisses, and stupid dates that go terribly. I wanna hold hands with someone when I walk to the market." you ramble, but Calum is hanging onto every word.

"Why can't you?" Calum asks as if it's not an impossible feet. You sigh. "Because, Calum. No one wants to date a girl with weight issues and an ugly face." you mutter sadly. Calum stops rubbing your feet. "What?"

You cover your face. "I haven't had a boyfriend since third grade, and that doesn't even count. I'm ugly and my skin in covered in ugly marks to prove it." Calum pushed your legs apart, settling in between them as he leaned over to pull your hands from your face.

"You're a goddess, (y/n/n). Everything you just said is complete bull shit, and you know it." he said defensively. You frown up at him, tears in your eyes. "It's true. If I were to ever ask a guy out or something he'd laugh in my face."

"That's not true. I'd say yes." Calum defended. "But your my best friend, of course you would." Calum shook his head kissing your forehead. "Even if I didn't know you. I'd see you and I wouldn't know what to say to such a heavenly creature. You look like you belong in a hammock in the clouds or something. I would probably faint if you asked me out." he said.

You laugh and he smiles at the accomplishment. "You're full of it, Hood." He pouted. "You're beautiful." he says again. "Tell that to my stretch marks." you say rolling your eyes at him. "Okay." he says. "Take your clothes off."

You stare at him. "What? Are you kidding?" Calum shook his head tugging at your shirt. You shriek. "Calum Hood! Don't you dare!" Calum just laughs. "What are you afraid of? We've showed each other everything already."

You sigh, knowing he has a point, so you trust your best friend and stand up. You unbutton your jeans and pull them off. Calum pulls you back to his bed laying you on your back, and you let him spread your legs open.

His fingertips trace the marks littering your skin. "They should call these beauty marks, it's a more fitting name." Calum says. You don't reply. You've never had anyone touch you anywhere near where Calum was right now, and it was kind of freaking you out.

And then Calum's lips are on your skin, and your face is burning brighter by the second. "C-Calum!" you protest, but he just kisses along your skin and you're too far in your euphoric state to care.

"You listen here. (Y/n) is beautiful. And so are you, okay?" he whispered into her skin. You nearly whimper as he moves to you next thigh kissing the different patterns and making you dizzy.

"Where are the rest?" Calum asks breathlessly, and you can see the bulge in his jeans.

You lift your shirt up your stomach with the tips of your fingers grazing your skin. "Here." you say, finger tracing a mark as Calum watched with his mouth hanging open.

He moves up, his crotch purposely pressing to yours, and moans. "You're a goddess, (y/n). Do you believe me?" he asks unclipping your bra and tossing it to the floor. You nod your head as he takes your breast in his hands.

His tongue darts out before his lips meet any mark and he licks along them. You're a mess of whimpers and soft moans and Calum's hips rock against your own. He takes your erect nipples into his mouth one at a time, sucking until your nearly screaming his name, the crotch of his jeans rubbing against your clit.

Calum's mouth hangs open as he orgasms, and you're already too gone to care that everything is hot and cold, slick or too dry.

Luke:  
"(Y/n!)" you hear Luke shout as the door to the girls changing room flies open. "(Y/n)? Where's the smoke?" he asks. You sighed. "I knew lying to you was the only way to get you in the girls changing rooms. Lock the door!" you call back from behind the stall door.

You hear the door lock, but you don't come out. "You okay?" he asks. You chuckle trying to avoid the question. "Good to know you'd run into a burning building for me." you say.

"(Y/n/n), open the door." he says pushing on the stall door. "No." you say quickly. "I'm... I'm not coming out."

"Why not?" Luke asks. "Are you naked?" You scoff. "No I'm not /naked/." Luke pushes the stall door again. "Than what's the problem?" he asks. "Stop that." you snap at him.

"What's wrong (y/n)? Why won't you open the door?" Luke continues prying until you open the lock, but you only pop your head out. "I'm humiliated, okay? I look like a fucking tube sock stuffed with raw meat."

Luke's snorted laughter was unfailingly making you feel worse. Luke's expression softened considerably when he saw the look on your face. "Are you being serious?" he asks. You shift behind the door and he looks down at your bare feet.

"You're talking about the suit your mom bought you?" Luke asks. You frown, your face reddening as you nod your head in shame. "(Y/n), if you didn't want to wear a suit you could have just said so. I have some shorts and a shirt-"

"That's not-... Luke, I don't want people to see me. Then they'll know I'm fat an ugly and can't wear a two-piece." you pout. "No, they'll know you are irrationally insecure about your body." he states.

You frown. "You think I'm being irrational? Look at me!" You open the stall door all the way so he can see the hot mess of the red two-piece your mother bought for you. You hold your stomach as his eyes widen at the sight of you.

"Don't laugh at me." you say, voice small. Luke looks at your face, his falling. He looks sad. "Stop doing that, (y/n). You look so great." You look away from him. "You don't have to lie to me because, you're my friend."

"God, don't be dense (y/n)." Luke says smiling at you brightly. It makes you feel a little better seeing Luke smile like that. "You're so beautiful. I might actually be in love with you." he says.

You laugh a little at that. "Stop messing around Luke." Luke frowned. "I'm being serious." he says. You stare up at him, not really knowing what to say, but asking anyway. "Really?"

Luke smiles. "Yeah, you're literally making me hard right now." he says. You cover your face. "Luke, don't be gross." you grumble. He laughs. "Uhm...can you not go outside now? I kinda don't want you to." he says.

"Why?" you ask, eyebrows scrunching up cutely in your confusion. Luke's face heats. "Because, you're really hot, and I don't want to get in a fight with every guy that checks you out." he says.

You frown. "Luke, no one's gonna look at me. And if they do they'll be disgusted." you mutter. Luke frowns. "What, why? Don't say that." You look at your feet. "I have..." you trail off unable to finish. Unable to tell your best friend your greatest insecurity.

"You have what?" he asks moving closer to you. You won't look at him. It's too embarrassing. You just want to crawl in a hole and stay there until you die. "(Y/n)?" Luke asks lifting your chin so you'll look at him.

He looks kind, and caring like Luke always looks when you're upset. You realize then that you can tell Luke anything. "I have stretch marks." you still whisper, admitting it out loud for the first time to anyone feels wrong.

Luke looks down at your body again. "You do?" he asks. You hold yourself. "They're...on my thighs, and my stomach..." you mumble. Luke licks his lips. "(Y/n) that... That doesn't make you disgusting in the slightest."

You frown. "It does too. It means I'm a fat beast." Luke's jaw drops. "No!" You flinch as his shout echoes through the small girl's changing rooms. "No, I refuse to let you go on believing that!"

Luke's hand meets your shoulder and he pushes you back. "Let me show you how hist how beautiful I think you are." he said dropping to his knees. You gasp. "Luke, what are you doing?" Luke just smiles up at you sweetly. "Do you trust me (y/n)?" he asks. You gulp nodding slowly at your best friend.

Luke pulls down your swimming bottoms and you bite your lip. He glances up at you, and all you can do is blush like mad. He lifts a hand, slipping his pointer, and middle finger between your folds. You shiver and their tips brush over your clitoris.

"That's the spot I take it?" Luke whispers. You nod. "God, you're so beautiful, I can't believe I finally get to do this." You whimper as his fingers push your lips apart and he leans in closer, tongue darting out to flick over your clit.

"L-Lukey..." Luke moans softly. "You're so cute, and gorgeous...and just everything in-between. Your head falls back as Luke kisses and licks at your clit until your body can't take anymore.

"You taste so sweet, (y/n). Cum for me gorgeous." And with Luke's encouragement, you do.

Ashton:  
You nod your head to the beat of Ashton's drums, and clap your hands just to get into it. Ashton is practicing with his band again, and you always loved to watch. Even when they weren't doing any practicing at all because, ever since you were kids you promised Ashton that you would be his groupie.

Yet it seemed nowadays that Ashton had plenty of those. All the girls at school loved the thought of muscles flexing and head banging, and a boy that was good with his hands. It just so happened Ashton fit into all those categories.

And it also happened that you didn't fit into any category for the boys at your school. You weren't skinny and pretty like most girls. You weren't particularly good at anything, and you were too smart for your own good.

You knew this already, but to reminded of it with your best friend wasn't exactly the best feeling in the world. So you decided to go back into his house and wait for the little groupies to leave so you could have Ashton all to yourself.

To youe surprise though, Ashton had followed you in. He came into his bedroom closing the door all but a second after you. "Hey, (y/n), what's wrong?" he asked coming to sit next to you on his bed.

You shake your head at him. "Nothing's wrong, why would you think that?" Ashton makes a face. "Well for one you walked out without saying anything..." He wraps his arm around you pulling you close. "Tell me what's up."

You sigh. "I just..." It's so impossible not to tell your best friend how you feel when his green eyes are boring into your (e/c) ones. "I got jealous, okay?" Ashton looked stunned. "What? Why on earth would you be jealous, (y/n)?"

You cover your face out of embarrassment. "It's stupid." Ashton frowned at you, pulling your hands from your face. "It it's upsetting you this much, than I don't find it stupid, (y/n)." You look up at him and huff. "I'm fat and ugly." you mutter so he doesn't hear.

"What?" Ashton asks, eyebrows furrowing cutely. "Ash...I'm not like those girls always showing up to your shows and practices. I'm not skinny and pretty. I'm fat, and I am so ugly it hurts." you admit to the only boy that you trust with your life.

"(Y/n), what are you talking about? You're the most beautiful girl I know." Ashton says softly, his hand rubbing circles on your back. As good as that feels, you have to push him away. You end up in front of his vanity.

"Look at me." you say crossing your arms over your chest. "The girl no one wants to flirt with. The girl that boys are afraid of because-" Ashton cut you off coming up behind you. "People are intimidated by you, love. You're gorgeous, and look at you."

"You have the body of a fucking goddess, and when boys see that, they know you'll be the one to break their heart. You're so sexy, and those boys that don't flirt with you don't want something great at their age, they want something easy."

You shrug Ashton's hands off of your shoulders. "No one thinks that about me, Ash." you say sadly. "I do." he says suddenly. "I always have. Ever since you sprouted these." Ashton gave your boobs a pat and you had to laugh and jab him in the ribs with your elbow.

"I'm not joking." Ashton said although he was laughing. "When we were twelve I remember going over to your house and-please don't kill me, but I saw you in your room..." Your eyes grow wide. "Ashton Fletcher, you peeping Tom!"

Ashton laughed as you swatted at him. He ended up holding your hands back with his, and it seemed time stood still. "I know it sounds creepy, but ever since that day I've been completely in love with you."

You stare up at him for a long while. He licks his lips nervously. "Please, say something." he begs in a low whisper. "Ash... How can you love someone like me, when all of these girls throw themselves at you daily?"

After a moment his bright green eyes cloud over with lust. "I can show you. If you let me." His hands find your waist and lift up your shirt. You let him, but when he gets it off of you, you cover yourself up.

"No. No doing that." Ashton said. "You're beautiful, (y/n). I'll show you." he whispered turning you around to look at yourself in the mirror. "I don't want to look." you mumble trying to avert your eyes, but Ashton grabs your chin making you look back.

"I made everyone leave." he says. "So don't worry about anything okay? I've got you." You could tell what he meant by his words, and you felt yourself shiver. He was going to take your relationship farther than you ever thought it would go.

When his fingers slipped underneath the tight waist band of your jeans you winced. "Don't." he warned. You opened your eyes again, your (e/c) iris's locking with his green once more as he pulled them down.

You held your breath, following his eyes in the mirror to your body. Ashton had always been on the skinny side, but standing next to you he looked so masculine. You took in a breath as his hands slid up the outside of your calves up to your thighs.

His right hand dipped into your inner thigh and you had to bite your lip to keep yourself from moaning. Ashton sighed into your neck leaving small marks on the skin there with his mouth. "Let me hear you, (y/n)."

You gasped as his fingers pressed firmly to your heat over your panties. "Hngh..." Ashton's panted breathes against your neck help you realize how much he's enjoying this, and you can't help but look up at yourself in the mirror. 

You notice for the first time how bright your (e/c) eyes are and you notice your flushed cheeks. Your back is arched against Ashton's touch showing off your curves and you feel so vain for thinking it, but maybe Ashton is right. You're beautiful.

"You see it don't you? How sexy you look? God you're so wet, is that from me or you?" Ashton giggles, but you can't help the moan that escapes your throat when his fingers move in a full circle around your clit.

"Fuck, you sound lovely. I could get off to just that." Ashton murmurs. It crosses your mind that your best friend might be a pervert. But it also occurs to you that this is years of pent up sexual frustration on his part, so you'll let him vent it all out.

"A-Ash.." you can't help but keen, not when he's making you feel so good, but "want you..." His motion stops completely and he moans in your ear. "You do?" he asks to make sure he heard right. You nod your head yes in response. There is nothing you want more than to have Ashton inside of you right now.

Ashton's been shirtless since band practice, so it seems that all he has to do is take those shorts off, but unfortunately that is not the case. Ashton leaned forward, pulling open a drawer and sifting through it. When his hand came back, in his palm was a shiny square shaped packet and a small blue bottle of liquid.

Ashton came back and kissed your neck, whispering. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm going to take care of you, (y/n)." You blushed at his words, but felt them bubbling inside your stomach and ticking up your spine making you shiver.

Once Ashton's shorts were off and nothing was secret between the two of you anymore, he tore the packet open. You watched as he slipped it on ever so slowly. When your eyes locked in the mirror you knew why. He was watching you.

"Bend over a little love." Ashton said softly, his hand pressed to the small of your back to assist. You let out a heavy breath has your breasts spilled from your bra. Ashton noticed as well and moaned softly before kissing the skin of your smooth shoulder. "I love you, (y/n)."

You felt it then, the head of his thick member pushing into you. Once it popped past your entrance it seemed to hurt less. You'd always heard that the first time was painful, but this couldn't compare. You kept your eyes open though, wanting to watch Ashton's muscles flexing as he tried to contain himself.

You whimpered noticing the veins popping up on his skin. And when he asked if you were okay "I love you, Ash." It seemed to knock the wind out of him, and you saw it in his eyes, it meant the world to him to hear you say that.

"(y/n)...I've got to-" You nodded for him to move. He hadn't bottomed out, but neither of you seemed to want him to. But when he moved "Ohh..my god." he mused. You watched him close his eyes and bit your own lip seeing his between his teeth.

When your eyes met again you shivered visibly, as he leaned down to litter your shoulder with kisses. His hips rocked and as your hips jerked forward the vanity seemed to jolt. "Ash!" you don't know whether your screaming for the sake of yourself or the vanity.

His hips sputter and take on a steady pace. You can't keep your eyes open, or your voice from shaking. "Ashton." He moans softly, his right hand resting on your ass cheek before slipping down between your thighs. Your breath hitches when you realize what he is about to do.

When you feel it you nearly scream. Your clit is between Ashton's fingers. He pinches and twists it and as painful as it may sound you fucking love it. It's only seconds before you're cumming, your heat clenching around Ashton's member sending him right over the edge with you.


End file.
